


Verliebt. Verlobt. Verzaubert?

by Charena



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: M/M, Star Trek Märchen!
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 14:38:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12234912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charena/pseuds/Charena
Summary: Als Jims Mutter Spock in einen gestiefelten Kater verwandelt, muss der junge Prinz einen Weg finden, seinem Liebhaber zu helfen. Oder eine Prinzessin heiraten. Dabei ist alles, was er will, Drachen töten und abends zu Spock nach Hause kommen. Das Leben ist manchmal einfach unfair...Anmerkung: Ein nicht sehr ernst gemeintes Star Trek Märchen, basierend auf dem Märchen „Der gestiefelte Kater“ (Gebrüder Grimm, nicht Disney)





	1. Chapter 1

Titel: Verliebt. Verlobt. Verzaubert!  
Serie: Star Trek – TOS  
Episoden: ---  
Autor: Lady Charena / Oktober 2001  
Charaktere: James T. Kirk, Spock, Jims Mutter, Janice Rand, Nyota Uhura – andere Seriencharaktere erwähnt  
Pairing: Kirk/Spock  
Rating: Humor/Parodie, slash, pg-12  
Worte: 7000  
Beta: T‘Len

Summe: Als Jims Mutter Spock in einen gestiefelten Kater verwandelt, muss der junge Prinz einen Weg finden, seinem Liebhaber zu helfen. Oder eine Prinzessin heiraten. Dabei ist alles, was er will, Drachen töten und abends zu Spock nach Hause kommen. Das Leben ist manchmal einfach unfair... 

Anmerkung: Ein nicht sehr ernst gemeintes Star Trek Märchen, basierend auf dem Märchen „Der gestiefelte Kater“ (Gebrüder Grimm, nicht Disney)

Disclaimer: Star Trek gehört Paramount/Viacom. Bei dieser Story handelt sich um nicht-kommerzielle Fanfiction, es wird keine Verletzung von Urheberrechten beabsichtigt. 

 

 

Es war einmal ein - auf den ersten Blick etwas unscheinbar wirkender - junger Mann. Nennen wir ihn... Spock. 

Er arbeitete jeden Tag hart auf den Feldern eines reichen Bauern, um für sich und seinen Freund Jim zu sorgen. Sein Freund nun war ein verarmter Prinz, nicht übermäßig mit intellektuellen Gaben gesegnet, dafür jedoch anbetungswürdig schön. Seine Familie hatte unter unglückseligen Umständen ihr gesamtes Hab und Gut samt Schloss, Untertanen und Ländereien an einen betrügerischen Zauberer verloren. (Das gemeine Volk munkelte ja, der König habe Krone und Zepter beim Kartenspiel verloren.) 

Spock hatte von seiner Mutter ein kleines Häuschen geerbt, das etwas abseits vom Dorf lag und in dem er mit seinem geliebten Prinzen lebte. Der wiederum verbrachte seine Tage damit, auf einer Bank vor dem Haus in der Sonne zu sitzen und seine Rüstung zu polieren, zu jagen, spazieren zu reiten, seinen Körper zu trainieren (man wusste schließlich nie, wann der nächste Drache auftauchen würde) oder sich in der Schenke aufzuhalten und mit den Dorfschönheiten zu flirten. 

Nun, man musste das verstehen - Jim fand einfach keine Arbeit. Er hatte nie etwas anderes gelernt als feuerspeiende Drachen zu töten und holde Jungfern aus ihren schmierigen Klauen zu befreien, Riesen und Unholde zu vertreiben und Ungeheuer einzufangen. 

Drachen waren dieser Tage seltener als holde Jungfern geworden, vielleicht sogar schon ganz ausgestorben. Der letzte angebliche Riese war vor mehr als fünfzig Jahren in dieser Gegend gesichtet worden und der einzige Unhold im ganzen Bezirk war ein sabbernder, fast neunzigjähriger, halbblinder Greis, der den Frauen heimlich beim Baden zusah. Oder es zumindest versuchte. Und Ungeheuer begegneten heutzutage nur noch betrunkenen Bauern, wenn sie weit nach Mitternacht in ihre Schlafstuben wankten, wo sie ihre bessere Hälfte bereits erwartete.

Als die Schatten länger und länger wurden und sich der Abend näherte, machte sich Spock auf den Heimweg. Sein Rücken schmerzte, denn er hatte den ganzen Tag Unkraut gejätet. Außerdem war er hungrig und hoffte, dass Jim auf dem Markt gewesen war, so dass sie frisches Gemüse im Haus hatten. 

Doch als er ankam, lag das kleine Häuschen verlassen. Jims Pferd, außer seiner Rüstung das einzige, was Jim besaß, stand ohne Reiter vor der Tür des kleinen Stalles gleich nebenan und begrüßte ihn freudig wiehernd. Es hatte auch allen Grund dazu, seine Futterkrippe war mit Hafer und Heu gefüllt. Jim vergaß nämlich nie, für sein Haustier und 'Schlachtross' zu sorgen. Aber gelegentlich verschloss er die Stalltüre nach dem Füttern nicht und deshalb war es nichts ungewöhnliches für ihn, nach Hause zu kommen und das Pferd auf der Wiese vor dem Haus zu finden. Er brachte es in den Stall.

Andererseits vergaß Jim aber sehr gerne, was Spock ihm auftrug. Zum Beispiel, auf den Markt zu gehen und einzukaufen. Ihre winzige Speisekammer war völlig leer, als Spock dort nachsah. Schließlich fand er in der Küche noch einen angetrockneten Kanten Brot, der zusammen mit einem Becher Wasser sein bescheidenes Abendmahl darstellte. Nachdem er sich gründlich in dem Fluss hinter dem Haus gewaschen hatte, setzte sich Spock an den Tisch und aß. Dann holte er Holz - es wurde langsam Herbst und die Nächte kühler und außerdem mochte Jim ein Feuer im offenen Kamin so gerne - und schichtete es in die Feuerstelle. Er war gerade dabei, die herausgefallene Asche auf zukehren, als er draußen ein Klirren und Klappern und Fluchen hörte. 

Als er nachsehen ging, schwankte Jim zur Haustüre herein. Er trug seine komplette Rüstung einschließlich Schwert und Schild, was das Klappern erklärte. Strahlend fiel er Spock um den Hals und wollte einen Begrüßungskuss. 

Spock schob ihn ein Stück von sich, allerdings nicht zu weit, denn er fürchtete, Jim würde umfallen, wenn er ihn nicht festhielt. "Du bist ja betrunken", stellte er fest überflüssigerweise fest. 

Jim nickte. "Weissstchu, wo ich herkomme?", nuschelte er. 

"Ich kann es mir denken." Spock bugsierte seinen betrunkenen Freund zu einer Bank und half ihm, sich zu setzen. Dann begann er, ihn aus der Rüstung zu schälen.

"Ich war bei meiner Mama", trumpfte Jim auf und schlug Spock beinahe nieder, als er unvermittelt aufsprang und mit den Armen wedelte. "Sie hat die Lösung all' unscherer Probleme gefunden."

"Tatsächlich?" Spock drückte ihn zurück auf die Bank. 

Jim nickte. "Ischscholl heiraten." Er begann zu kichern, was sehr bald in einem schmerzhaften Schluckauf endete. 

Spock holte rasch Wasser und gab es ihm zu trinken. Dann ging er vor seinem Prinzen in die Hocke. "Jim, ich verstehe nicht, wie das unsere Probleme lösen soll", begann er freudig. "Aber ich bin damit einverstanden. Ich warte schon so lange darauf, dass du..."

"Aber es - hick - mussch gleisch sssein", unterbrach ihn Jim und hickste erneut. "Schonst is' se' weg."

Spock runzelte die Stirn. "Wer?" Seine Freude verflog.

"Na die... hick... hick... Prinzesschhin..." Jim sackte in sich zusammen. 

"Welche Prinzessin?", hakte Spock sofort nach. "Jim, was für eine Prinzessin? Ich dachte, wir heiraten."

Doch Jim gab keine Antwort. Er begann statt dessen, selig vor sich hin zu schnarchen. 

Verwirrt und beunruhigt machte Spock sich daran, ihn aus seiner Rüstung zu holen - was gar nicht so einfach war - und ihn dann die kleine, steile Treppe hoch und in ihr Bett unter dem Dachboden zu schaffen. Er kleidete sich aus und legte sich neben ihn, um nach zu denken. Spock betrachtete seinen Prinzen und seufzte leise.

 

Jims Mutter hasste ihn. Sie hatte für ihren wunderschönen Sohn andere, hochtrabende Pläne gehabt, als ihn in den Händen eines schmutzigen Bauernsohnes zu sehen, der früher im Schloss als Küchenhilfe gearbeitet hatte. Sie war sogar soweit gegangen, Jims Halbschwestern (aus ihrer ersten Ehe) Leila und Christine auf Spock zu hetzen, in der Hoffnung, er würde sich in eine der beiden verlieben oder Jim würde das zumindest annehmen und seinen Liebhaber an die Luft setzen. Doch Spock wich jedem Annäherungsversuch der beiden Damen aus und ließ sich auch nie mit ihnen zusammen von Jim erwischen. 

Als dann der König sein wundervolles Schloss und alles andere verloren hatte und kurz darauf aus Gram starb und die Königin mit ihren Kindern in ein kleines, heruntergekommenes Haus im Nachbardorf ziehen musste, konnte sie es kaum verwinden, plötzlich in den gleichen Umständen wie ein schmutziger Bauer leben zu müssen. 

Man munkelte im Dorf, dass sie sich bösen Mächten verschrieben habe. Leila und Christine hielte es nicht lange in der Armut aus und verheirateten sich mit den Söhnen wohlhabender Bauern - und Jim... Jim zog zu Spock in ein noch kleineres Häuschen, dass aber den unschätzbaren Vorteil aufwies, dass ihm seine Mama nicht den ganzen Tag umher scheuchte, um Holz für ihren Kessel zu holen oder Kröten zu fangen oder Vogeleier aus Nestern zu holen. Er war schließlich ein Krieger, ein Ritter mit glänzender Rüstung und sollte gegen feuerspeiende Drachen kämpfen, nicht gegen aufgebrachte Vogelmütter, die ihre Brut erfolgreich gegen seine Raubzüge zu verteidigen wussten. 

Sie hatte bereits einige Male versucht, Jim zur Rückkehr in ihr Haus zu bewegen, wo sie ihn besser unter Kontrolle haben würde, doch bisher hatte Jim sich stets geweigert. Allerdings besuchte er sie gelegentlich, meist in der Hoffnung, ihr etwas Geld abluchsen zu können, dass sie mit dem Verkauf von allerlei Tinkturen und Salben und sonstigen Wundermittelchen verdiente. Diese Geld verspielte Jim dann meist in der Dorfschenke (er hatte diese unglückliche Leidenschaft von seinem Vater geerbt) und kam dann spätnachts betrunken nach Hause. Er wusste ja, dass Spock ihm längst verziehen haben würde, noch bevor er wieder ganz nüchtern war.

Aber jetzt war sie wirklich zu weit gegangen. Sie konnte doch Jim nicht einfach mit einer Prinzessin verheiraten. Spock schwor sich, dass er alles tun würde, was in seinen Kräften stand, um das zu verhindern. Schließlich liebte er seinen blonden Prinzen von ganzem Herzen und Jim liebte ihn wieder. Er beugte sich über ihn und küsste ihn auf die Stirn. Den Arm über seinen selig schnarchenden Bettgenossen gelegt, schlief er ein.

 

* * *

 

Als der Morgen dämmerte, erwachte Spock und bemerkte sofort, dass die andere Hälfte des Bettes leer war. Er setzte sich auf und sah sich um, doch konnte keine Spur von Jim entdecken. Hastig - ohne sich die Mühe zu machen, sich zuerst anzukleiden - kletterte er das schmale, steile Treppchen hinunter, doch auch das Erdgeschoss war leer. Spock eilte aus dem Haus und fand Jim am Ufer des kleinen Flüsschens sitzen. 

"Mir ist so schlecht", klagte Jim und rappelte sich auf, als Spock zu ihm trat. "Mein Kopf fühlt sich an, als würde er gleich zerplatzen und ich habe mich zweimal übergeben müssen." Er klammerte sich an Spock. "Oooooooh, alles dreht sich um mich. Ich werde nie wieder etwas trinken, ich schwöre es."

Spock hielt ihn fest und strich ihm beruhigend durch das schulterlange, blonde Haar. "Alles ist gut, Jim. Gleich wird es dir besser gehen. Ich bringe dich zurück ins Bett und du legst dich wieder hin. Es muss noch ein Rest der Kräutern da sein, die deine Schwester Christine dir gegeben hat, als du im Winter diese schlimmen Bauchschmerzen hattest. Ein Tee aus ihnen wird dir helfen." 

Jim verzog den Mund. "Aber die schmecken so widerlich", maulte er. 

"Aber sie werden helfen", entgegnete Spock und trug ihn halb, führte ihn halb zurück ins Haus und ins Bett. Er legte Jim einen Umschlag aus einem Tuch, dass er in kaltes Wasser tauchte auf die Stirn und ging dann in die Küche, um den Tee zu kochen. 

Als er wenige Minuten später in ihre Dachkammer zurückkehrte, hatte Jim die Augen geschlossen und schien zu schlafen. Leise stellte Spock die Tasse mit dem Kräutertee in Reichweite, nahm seine Kleidung und beugte sich über Jim, um ihm einen Abschiedskuss auf die Wange zu geben.

Jim schlug die Augen auf und lächelte. "Ich bin wach", meinte er und schlang die Arme um Spocks Nacken. "Und es geht mir viiiieeeel besser." 

Doch nach einem kurzen Kuss wollte Spock sich befreien. "Ich muss zur Arbeit, Jim." 

Jim lockerte einen Arm und nahm ihm die Kleidung aus der Hand, um sie auf den Boden fallen zu lassen. "Noch nicht, die Sonne ist ja gerade erst aufgegangen. Komm' zur mir ins Bett." Er zog Spock auf sich herab, verschloss ihm den Mund und ließ seine freie Hand auf Wanderschaft über den Körper seines Partners gehen. Er fand da rasch etwas, dass seiner Aufmerksamkeit dringend bedurfte...

Spock hob den Kopf. "Das geht wirklich nicht. Jim... Jim... nicht... oooooh Jiiimmmm..."

 

* * *

 

Nach Atem ringend rollte sich Jim kurze Zeit später von seinem Partner und streckte sich zufrieden. "Musst du wirklich schon gehen?" 

Spock wandte den Kopf um einen Blick aus dem Fenster auf den Stand der Sonne zu werfen und war im nächsten Augenblick aus dem Bett. "Ich werde zu spät kommen." Er warf sich hastig seine Kleidung über, presste einen flüchtigen Kuss auf Jims Stirn und eilte aus der Kammer. 

Seufzend drehte sich Jim auf den Bauch, um noch ein wenig zu schlafen, doch er hatte plötzlich solchen Durst, dass er es im Bett nicht mehr aushielt. Gähnend tappte er nach unten, die Tasse Tee ignorierend. Er würde sich doch nicht mit dem Kräutermischmasch seiner Halbschwester vergiften... 

In der Küche war nur noch ein kleiner Rest Wasser, also musste er zum Fluss, einen Gang, den er gleich mit einem ausgiebigen Bad verknüpfte. Er kehrte ins Haus zurück und suchte nach etwas Essbarem. Als er nichts fand, fiel ihm ein, dass Spock ihn gestern gebeten hatte, einkaufen zu gehen. Statt dessen hatte er den Tag bei seiner Mama verbrachte. Seine Mama... da war doch gestern Abend irgend etwas gewesen... irgend etwas hatte sie gesagt... 

Er setzte sich hin und grübelte darüber nach. Sie hatte... hatte sie nicht von einer Hochzeit gesprochen? Ja, er glaubte sich daran zu erinnern, dass sie davon gesprochen hatte. Aber wer heiratete? Seine Halbschwestern waren bereits unter der Haube und wer würde so verrückt sein, seine Mama zu heiraten? Er grübelte und dachte, suchte in seinen verschwommenen Erinnerungen nach Hinweisen, bis ihm der Kopf brummte. Aber er konnte sich keinen Reim darauf machen. Spock würde sicher mehr wissen, tröstete er sich. Am besten fragte er ihn gleich. 

Er ging nach oben, schlüpfte in seine Kleidung, verzichtete aber auf die Rüstung und holte dann sein Pferd aus dem Stall. Spock hatte ihm erzählt, er würde mehrere Tage damit beschäftigt sein, das große Feld am nördlichen Waldrand, nicht weit von einer kleinen Quelle entfernt vom Unkraut zu befreien. Dorthin ritt Jim.

 

* * *

 

Spock sah ihn bereits von weitem und richtete sich auf, als Jim am Feldrand stoppte. "Geht es dir besser?", fragte er und eilte auf Jim zu, bevor der auf die Idee kommen würde, mit dem Pferd über den bestellten Acker zu reiten.

"Es geht mir gut." Jim glitt vom Rücken seines Reittiers und umarmte seinen Freund. "Aber ich habe ein Problem."

Spock seufzte lautlos. Und er hatte schon gehofft, heute fertig zu werden. "Warum setzt du dich nicht dahin..." er wies auf einen Steinhaufen, einige Schritte entfernt, "...und erzählst mir davon?" 

Jim tat das. "Glaubst du, dass meine Mama mich so sehr hasst, dass sie mich vergiften würde?", fragte er.

"Dich? Jim, sie hasst mich", entgegnete Spock und ließ sich neben ihm nieder, ein Auge auf Jims Reittier haltend, damit es nicht über die Pflanzen auf dem Acker ging. "Es wäre viel wahrscheinlicher, wenn sie versuchen würde, mich zu vergiften."

"Aber sie hat mir gestern Wein zu trinken gegeben, das macht sie sonst nie."

"Jim, du bist nicht vergiftet worden, du hast nur zu viel getrunken. Es ist doch nicht das erste Mal, dass du mit Kopfschmerzen und Übelkeit aufgewacht bist", beruhigte ihn Spock.

"Aber irgendwas muss doch sein oder warum kann ich mich nicht mehr daran erinnern, was sie gestern gesagt hat? Irgend etwas von einer Hochzeit, aber ich komme nicht darauf, wer heiraten wird."

Spock sah zu Boden. "Du sollst heiraten", erwiderte er leise.

"ICH?!?!?" Jim sprang auf, doch die plötzliche Bewegung bekam seinem noch empfindlichen Magen nicht sonderlich gut und er setzte sich sofort wieder. "Ich will nicht heiraten. Wen überhaupt?"

Sein Partner verzog leicht den Mund angesichts der Tatsache, dass er offenbar nicht einmal hypothetisch als Heiratskandidat in Betracht gezogen wurde. "Eine Prinzessin", erwiderte er kurz angebunden.

Jims Augen wurden groß und rund. "Eine Frau?", fragte er fassungslos. Und fing an zu lachen. 

"Ich verstehe nicht, was daran so witzig ist", meinte Spock pikiert. 

"Aber... aber es ist doch ein Witz, oder?", meinte Jim atemlos, als er sich einigermaßen erholt hatte. "Sogar meine Mama weiß, dass ich nicht auf Frauen stehe."

"Jim, du selbst hast mir gestern Abend nach deiner Heimkehr erzählt, dass deine Mutter die Lösung für alle eure Probleme gefunden hat. Du wirst eine Prinzessin heiraten und zwar sehr bald, weil sie sonst wieder weg ist." Spock weigerte sich nach wie vor, seinen Freund anzusehen. 

Und Jim gab sich redliche Mühe, dass alles irgendwie zu verdauen. Irgendwo aus den Tiefen seines armen, schmerzenden Kopfes tauchte letztlich die Erinnerung auf, wie seine Mama vor ihm auf und ab ging und ihm dabei die Vorzüge einer Prinzessin schilderte, die sich vor allem darauf gründeten, dass sie sehr, sehr reich war. "Das ist doch Quatsch", sagte er schließlich. "Mal abgesehen davon, dass ich keine Frauen mag, glaubst du, sie würde mich heiraten wollen? Wenn sie doch so reich ist und eine richtige Prinzessin?"

Spock fühlte eine schwere Last von sich abfallen. Daran hatte er noch gar nicht gedacht. Sicherlich würde sie keinen verarmten Prinzen heiraten wollen, selbst wenn sich Jim doch noch von seiner Mutter umstimmen lassen würde. Er sah seinen Freund an und hauchte einen Kuss auf die vom vielen Nachdenken gerunzelte Stirn. "Ich bin sehr froh, wenn du keine Prinzessin heiratest", meinte er leise. 

Jim lächelte und küsste ihn zurück. Dann sprang er auf. "Komm', wir gehen sofort zu meiner Mama und sagen ihr das", forderte er Spock auf. 

Doch der wirkte über diesen Vorschlag nicht besonders glücklich. Abgesehen davon, dass er arbeiten musste, legte er auf ein Zusammentreffen mit der Königin keinen Wert. Sie würde seine Anwesenheit ignorieren und über ihn herziehen und Jim würde dasitzen und nichts sagen. "Aber ich muss Unkraut jäten, Jim", protestierte er, als sein Freund ihn auf die Beine zog. "Ich bin heute morgen schon viel zu spät gekommen."

"Richtig", grinste Jim. "Wenn du heute morgen gleich ins Bett gekommen wärst, ohne zuerst diesen scheußlichen Tee zu kochen, hätte ich nicht schon ohne dich anfangen müssen."

Spocks Ohren verfärbten sich grün. "Jim!!", zischte er. "Ich bin zu spät zur Arbeit gekommen. Wenn das noch einmal passiert, dann verliere ich meinen Job und das heißt, ich verdiene kein Geld mehr."

"Das ist doch nicht so schlimm", meinte Jim und schwang sich auf sein Pferd, das die ganze Zeit über brav in ihrer Nähe gegrast hatte. "Du findest sowieso gleich was neues. Viele Bauern suchen Helfer." Er streckte nach Spock eine Hand aus. "Kommst du nun, oder nicht?"

"Auf das Pferd?", fragte Spock mit einer Spur gesundem Misstrauen in der Stimme. Seit ihn das Tier nämlich abgeworfen hatte, während Jim versuchte, ihm das Reiten beizubringen (genauso erfolglos übrigens, wie Spock versuchte hatte, Jim im Kochen zu unterweisen), war er wild entschlossen, ihm nicht mehr zu nahe zu kommen. 

"Natürlich auf das Pferd. Es ist bequemer und schneller so. Du setzt dich hinter mich und hältst dich an mir fest, dann kann überhaupt nichts passieren. Nun komm' schon, sei' kein Frosch." 

Spock griff nach Jims Hand. "Ich habe keine Ähnlichkeit mit einer Amphibie", bemerkte er, während er mühsam das Pferd erklomm. "Und ich halte das ganze immer noch nicht für eine gute Idee. Deine Mutter ist noch jedes Mal sehr böse geworden, wenn du mich mitgebracht hast." 

Und das nicht erst, seit sie zusammenlebten. Einmal hatte sie sie beim Knutschen im Schlosspark erwischt und Spock wäre beinahe vom Schloss verbannt worden, hätte Jim nicht so lange bei seinem Vater gebettelt, dass sein Freund bleiben dürfte und sogar mit einem Hungerstreik gedroht, bis der herzensgute König nachgab und es erlaubte. Jim war immer schon sein Liebling gewesen, als Nesthäkchen und einzigem Sohn wurde ihm vieles von seinem Vater verziehen. Eben auch, dass er seine Zeit lieber mit einem gewissen spitzohrigen Küchenjungen verbrachte, als Bären zu jagen oder Wolfsfallen anzulegen. Nicht, dass es von beidem noch viel gab in den Wäldern rund um das Schloss. Dafür hatten schon die jagdbegeisterten Vorfahren gesorgt. 

"Ach, Unsinn", meinte Jim leichthin. "Sie hat sich eben noch nicht an dich gewöhnt."

Spock verkniff sich die Bemerkung, dass dies nach drei Jahren ja wohl auch noch nicht von ihr zu erwarten sei'. Jim hatte keinen wirklichen Sinn für Sarkasmus. Er klammerte sich an Jim fest, beide Arme um die Taille seines Freundes gelegt und schloss die Augen. Und hoffte, sie würden heil ankommen, als Jim seinem Reittier die Sporen gab und sie quer über die Wiesen los jagten. 

 

* * *

 

"Du darfst die Augen wieder aufmachen", meinte Jim belustigt. "Wir sind da."

Vorsichtig öffnete Spock die Lider und sah sich um. Ja, das Pferd hatte vor dem kleinen Häuschen am Rand des Nachbardorfes angehalten. Und ganz offensichtlich waren sie beide unversehrt, wenn ihm auch ein gewisser Teil seiner Anatomie sehr schmerzte. Sollte Jim heute Abend auf die Idee kommen (und eigentlich tat er das jeden Abend) "kuscheln" zu wollen, dann hatte er sich das "Nein", das er als Antwort erhalten würde, nur selbst zuzuschreiben. 

Hastig löste er seine Arme und glitt vom Rücken des Pferdes. Nicht einmal, um den Heimweg abzukürzen, würde er sich noch einmal dort hinauf begeben. Er legte verstohlen die Hand in den Schritt und unterdrückte ein Aufstöhnen, er fühlte sich wund.

"Worauf wartest du?", rief Jim von der Haustüre aus. "Sie wird dich nicht beißen."

Nun, das sicherlich nicht. Aber das war auch schon das einzige, was er nicht zu fürchten hatte. Mit einem seltsamen Gefühl in der Magengegend - das vielleicht mit der Tatsache zu tun haben konnte, dass er ohne Frühstück aus dem Haus gegangen oder auch nur auf den bevorstehenden Besuch zurückzuführen war - folgte er seinem Freund.

Wie auch ihr eigenes Häuschen bestand dieses aus einem großen Raum unten und einer Schlafkammer unter dem Dach. Jims Mutter stand am Feuer und rührte in einem riesigen Kessel, der leise vor sich hin blubberte. 

"Mama?"

Die Königin drehte sich um und lächelte Jim an, sah dann jedoch Spock eintreten und ihre Miene verdüsterte sich. Trotzdem eilte sie auf ihren Sohn zu und umarmte ihn. "Mein Liebling", erklärte sie überschwänglich. "Du bist bestimmt hier, um mir zu sagen, dass du die Prinzessin heiraten wirst, nicht wahr?"

Jim schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein", erwiderte er mit mehr Nachdruck, als er jemals zuvor gegenüber seiner Mama aufgebracht hatte. 

"WAS?!? Aber du musst", fuhr ihn die Königin an. "Ich will nicht mehr länger in diesem Dreckloch hausen und widerlich freundlich zu den Menschen sein. Ich will wieder in einem Schloss wohnen und schöne Kleider tragen und Schmuck. Ist denn das zu viel verlangt, dass du ein hübsches, reiches Mädchen heiratest, um mir das zu ermöglichen? Hast du denn ganz vergessen, dass ich deine Mutter bin und dir das Leben geschenkt habe?"

"Mama, ich..." Jims Stimme schwankte unsicher und Spock sah bereits seine Felle davonschwimmen... "Mama, ich bin bereits verlobt." Spocks Laune hellte sich schlagartig auf. Sie hatten zwar nie darüber gesprochen, aber wenn Jim das nun vor seiner Mutter sagte...

"Ah, mit Janice?", fragte die Königin mit neuer Hoffnung. "Du wolltest doch gestern noch zu ihr und ihr den Antrag machen."

"Wer ist Janice?", platzte es aus Spock heraus. 

Die Königin warf ihm nur einen Blick zu, der auch im August Wasser zu Eis hätte gefrieren lassen. 

"Wer ist Janice?", fragte Jim ahnungslos.

"Nun, die Prinzessin, die du heiraten wirst, mein kleines Dummerchen", meinte seine Mutter und tätschelte ihm die Wange. "Sie ist sehr hübsch und nett und hat ein ausgesprochen gebärfreudiges Becken. Du wirst sie mögen und sehr glücklich mit ihr sein."

"Ich will keine nette Frau... mit... mit einem gebärfreudigen Becken", widersprach Jim. "Und ich bin glücklich, mit Spock." Er trat neben seinen Freund, legte einen Arm um Spocks Taille und zog ihn an sich.

Spock platzte fast vor Stolz.

Doch im nächsten Moment entlud sich der Zorn der Königin über ihn. Sie tobte und fluchte und verwendete Worte, die man nun wirklich nicht aus dem Mund einer Frau wie ihr erwartet hätte. Ganz plötzlich wurde sie jedoch unheimlich ruhig und lächelte kalt. Sie kehrte zum Herd zurück und nahm einen Beutel aus einem Regal über der Feuerstelle. Dann wandte sie sich den beiden jungen Männern zu. "So...", meinte sie. "Du beugst dich also nicht meinem Willen?"

Jim schüttelte den Kopf.

"Du wirst weiterhin Schande und Spott über uns bringen und mit diesem spitzohrigen Kater zusammenbleiben?"

Jim nickte. Er hatte immer gewusst, dass seine Mama irgendwann Verständnis für ihn aufbringen würde, wenn man ihr nur genug Zeit ließe.

"Das werde ich zu verhindern wissen", trumpfte die Königin auf, öffnete den Beutel und nahm eine Hand voll weißen Puders heraus. Es sah aus wie gewöhnliches Mehl, als sie es aber in die Luft warf, war die ganze Stube urplötzlich mit beißendem Qualm erfüllt, der im Hals kratzte und alle zum Husten brachte. 

Als er sich schließlich verzogen hatte, war Spock verschwunden. Statt dessen stand neben Jim ein schwarzer Kater, aufrecht und gerade so groß, dass er ihm bis an die Knie reichte. Und seltsamerweise trug der Kater ein paar elegante Stiefel, eine taillenlange Weste und einen Hut mit einer großen, buschigen Feder daran.

Jim gab ein erschrecktes Quietschen von sich, Spock ein schrilles Mauzen, als sich ihre Blicke begegneten. "Was hast du mit ihm gemacht?", rief Jim bestürzt. "Mach' das sofort rückgängig!"

Die Königin lachte böse. "Niemals!", sagte sie und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. "Und du wirst jetzt sofort dieses Vieh zum Teufel jagen und zu Janice gehen, um ihr einen Antrag zu machen."

Jim kniete auf den Boden und umarmte Spock. "Nein, das werde ich nicht", widersprach er trotzig und drückte seine Wange gegen das weiche Fell des Katers. "Ich liebe Spock und ich gebe ihn nicht auf. Egal, was du mit uns machst." Er stand auf und nahm den Kater hoch auf den Arm, um ihn beschützend an sich zu drücken.

"Du wirst noch bei mir an gekrochen kommen", entgegnete die Königin. "Und darum betteln, die Prinzessin heiraten zu dürfen. Und dann werde ich..."

Ohne darauf zu hören, was sie weiter ausführte, eilte Jim mit seinem Kater aus dem Haus, kletterte hastig auf das Pferd und ritt davon. Nach einer wilden Jagd hielt Jim mitten auf freier Flur an, glitt vom Rücken seines Reitpferdes und legte den reglosen Kater vorsichtig auf den Boden. Er kniete sich vor ihn und starrte ihn ungläubig an. Mit den Fingerspitzen berührte er ein spitzes Ohr, den seidenweichen, schwarzen Pelz. "S-Spock?", flüsterte er.

Der Kater öffnete die Lider und sah ihn mit bernsteinfarbenen Augen an. Er maunzte leise und schloss sie wieder. "Jim?"

"D-Du bist... bist das wi-wirklich?", stotterte Jim schockiert. "Mein armer Liebling. Was hat sie nur mit dir gemacht?" Erste Tränen kullerten über seine Wangen und landeten glitzernd auf dem samtigen Fell.

Vorsichtig setzte Spock sich auf und betrachtete seine Hand... äh, Tatze. "Ich bin... ich bin eine Katze", murmelte er. "Faszinierrrrrend."

Jim fing an zu schluchzen. "Sie hat dich in ein Tier verwandelt und das ist alles meine Schuld", stieß er hervor. "Du wolltest nicht mitkommen, aber ich habe dich dazu gezwungen. Und jetzt bist du ein Ka-aaaat-ter..." 

Schwankend kam Spock auf die Beine. Er erinnerte sich deutlich, dass er hatte aufrecht stehen können, bevor er in Jims Armen ohnmächtig geworden war. Es klappte überraschend gut, wenn man bedachte, dass Katzen nicht dafür geschaffen waren, auf zwei Pfoten zu gehen. Und dabei auch noch Stiefel zu tragen. Aber der Schwanz erwies sich als unschätzbare Hilfe beim Balancieren. Vorsichtig legte er eine Tatze auf Jims Oberschenkel. "Jim?"

Sein Freund sah auf und schniefte. 

"Ich glaube, es geht mirrrr gut", schnurrte Spock. "Bestimmt kann derrrrr Zauberrrrr rrrrrückgängig gemacht werrrrrden..."

"Aber von wem nur?", meinte Jim verzweifelt. "Meine Mama wird es nicht tun." 

Spock rieb nach Katzenart seine Wange gegen Jims Handrücken. "Es gibt noch mehrrrrr Zauberrrrrerrr in diesem Land. Wirrrr werrrrden schon eine Lösung finden."

Etwas getröstet stand Jim auf, nahm seinen verzauberten Freund hoch. "Zuerst gehen wir nach Hause, ich muss den Schreck erst verdauen." Spock eng an sich gepresst, ritt er auf schnellstem Weg zu ihrem kleinen Häuschen.

 

* * *

 

Spock leckte ordentlich das Milchschälchen sauber und rollte sich dann zufrieden vor dem Kamin zusammen. Es war gar nicht so schlimm, eine Katze zu sein. Jim hatte ihn den ganzen Tag rührend versorgt, hatte auf dem Markt eingekauft und sogar Fische gefangen, die Spock - ganz entgegen seiner sonstigen Abneigung gegen Fleisch - mit Genuss verzehrt hatte. Jetzt lag er - ohne Stiefel, Weste und Hut - vor dem Feuer und genoss die Wärme. Es fehlte eigentlich nur noch...

In diesem Moment stürzte Jim zur Tür herein. Er war noch einmal ins Dorf, um sich dort nach einem Zauberer umzuhören, der ihnen vielleicht helfen konnte. Er kniete sich neben Spock und begann automatisch, ihn zu streicheln. "Es gibt nur zwei Zauberer, die sich mit in-ein-Tier-Verwandlungen auskennen. Einer davon wohnt irgendwo in den Bergen, viele Tagreisen von hier entfernt, niemand weiß genau wo. Und der andere..." 

"Ja?", ermunterte ihn Spock, der sich genüsslich schnurrend unter Jims Liebkosung ausgestreckt hatte. 

"Der andere ist der Zauberer, der jetzt in unserem Schloss wohnt", beendete Jim entmutigt seinen Bericht. "Ich weiß nicht, was wir tun sollen."

Spock sprang auf und stellte sich wieder auf die Hinterbeine, um Jim ins Gesicht sehen zu können. "Wirrr werrrrden morrrrgen zu dem Zauberrrerrr gehen", meinte er aufmunternd. "Bestimmt wirrrrd errrr uns helfen." 

Jim lächelte ein wenig, und streichelte vorsichtig das weiche Fell an den Flanken des Katers. "Ich hoffe es", sagte er leise. "Ich möchte dich nämlich zurück. So kann ich dich ja nicht mal küssen." Er beugte sich vor und rieb seine Nase gegen die samtweiche Spocks. Dann schob er ihn von sich und stand auf. Er wandte sich rasch ab, doch Spock hatte längst das verdächtige Glitzern in den Augen seines Geliebten gesehen. "Ich gehe ins Bett", meinte Jim mit erstickter Stimme und kletterte rasch die kleine Treppe zu ihrer Schlafkammer hoch. 

Spock setzte sich vor das Feuer und begann sich nach Katzenart zu putzen, während er nachdachte. Einige Zeit später eilte er geräuschlos die Stufen nach oben, um nach Jim zu sehen. Er schlief, aber Tränenspuren auf seinen Wangen verrieten, dass er geweint hatte. Spock sprang mit einem Satz auf das Bett und begann damit, ihm die salzigen Spuren aus dem Gesicht zu lecken. Danach schmiegte er sich eng an Jim, um ebenfalls zu schlafen.

 

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

 

Am nächsten Morgen war Jim zwar blass, aber er schien sich gefasst zu haben. Spock dagegen tigerte nervös durch den Raum, von der Feuerstelle zum Herd, zurück zum Tisch. Er hatte die Milch abgelehnt, die Jim ihm angeboten hatte, aber aus alter Gewohnheit Stiefel, Weste und Hut angezogen.

Schließlich war Jim mit seinem Frühstück fertig und stand auf. "Gehen wir?", fragte er leise. 

Spock lehnte sich gegen sein Bein, als Jim sich zu ihm herabbeugte. "Wirrrr müssen es verrrrsuchen."

Seufzend nahm Jim ihn hoch und verstaute ihn in einem Korb. In diesem Moment klopfte es draußen an der Tür. "Ja?"

Ein Mann in einer prächtigen Uniform trat ein und musterte ihn kritisch. "Seid Ihr Prinz Jim?", fragte er ungläubig.

Jim nickte. 

Der Fremde schüttelte den Kopf. "Prinzessin Janice erwartet euch in der Kutsche", informierte er ihn.

"Es tut mir leid, aber ich habe jetzt keine Zeit", entgegnete Jim.

"Ihr werdet euch die Zeit nehmen müssen, Prinzessin Janice hat es nicht gerne, wenn man sie warten lässt." Damit packte ihn der Abgesandte am Ärmel und führte ihn halb, schleifte ihn halb aus dem kleinen Häuschen. Erst vor der Kutsche ließ er ihn los.

"Prinz Jim, Eure Hoheit."

Ein zartrosa Vorhang wurde zur Seite geschoben und das Gesicht eines jungen Mädchens mit einer kleinen, goldenen Krone auf dem Kopf erschien. "Wo?", fragte sie.

Der Abgeordnete wies stumm auf Jim, der eine trotzige Miene aufgesetzt hatte und fest den Korb mit Spock umklammerte. 

"Der da?" Die Prinzessin musterte Jim von oben bis unten. "Hübsch ist er ja", meinte sie dann. "Aber er sieht nicht aus wie ein Prinz - eher wie ein Bauer auf dem Weg zum Markt. Bist du sicher?"

Wieder nickte der Abgeordnete nur, er schien plötzlich seine Stimme verloren zu haben.

Prinzessin Janice wirkte nachdenklich. "Steig' ein!", befahl sie dann.

Jim schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich habe keine Zeit", beharrte er. "Und sowieso keine Lust. Ich habe meiner Mama gesagt, dass ich nicht an einer Heirat interessiert bin."

"Steig' ein!"

Auf einen Wink der Prinzessin hin, erschienen zwei Soldaten und zerrten und schoben, bis sie Jim in der Kutsche hatte. 

Trotzig ließ sich der auf die samt-bezogenen Sitzpolster fallen und sah die Prinzessin an. Sie sah ja ganz hübsch aus, aber sie war ihm entschieden zu kratzbürstig. 

"Meine Mama kennt deine Mama. Und sie haben vor sehr langer Zeit miteinander verabredet, dass wir uns verheiraten", meinte Janice. Sie gab dem Kutscher einen Wink und zog dann den Vorhang wieder zu, als sich das Gefährt in Bewegung setzte. "Ich bin von dieser Idee genauso wenig begeistert wie du, aber was soll ich machen?"

Spock streckte den Kopf über den Korbrand. "Du willst Jim nicht heirrrraten?", fragte er.

Janice schrie vor Schreck auf. "Eine sprechende Katze!" 

Jim schüttelte den Kopf. "Das ist mein Freund, er wurde in eine Katze verwandelt", erklärte er. "Deshalb habe ich jetzt auch keine Zeit für eine Spazierfahrt mit dir. Wir müssen zu dem Zauberer, der in unserem Schloss lebt, um ihn zu bitten, dass er den Zauber rückgängig macht."

Die Prinzessin hatte sich inzwischen ein wenig von ihrem Schreck erholt. Sie zupfte an ihrem mit Rosen verzierten pinkfarbenen Kleid. "Das ist kein Märchen?", meinte sie erstaunt. "Lass' mich mal sehen, ich bin noch nie jemandem begegnet, der in eine Katze verwandelt wurde."

Jim hob Spock aus dem Korb und setzte ihn neben sich auf das Polster. 

"Ist der aber süß." Begeistert berührte Janice das samtweiche, schwarzblau schimmernde Fell. "Ich mochte Katzen schon immer gerne."

"Das ist aber keine Katze." Jim schob ihre Hand beiseite. "Das ist mein Verlobter und ich mag es nicht, wenn man ihn anfasst." Er funkelte sie böse an.

"Schon gut." Janice verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. "Ihr wollt also zum Zauberer." Sie zog an einer Kordel, die an der Seite herabhing und die Kutsche stoppte. 

Die Tür wurde geöffnet und der Abgesandte, der Jim aus dem Haus gezerrt hatte, sah herein. "Ja, Majestät?"

"Ich möchte mir das Schloss ansehen."

Der Mann wurde blass. "Aber Majestät, dort lebt ein böser Zauberer. Prinz Jim kann das doch sicher bestätigen." Er blickte Jim beschwörend an, doch der zuckte nur mit den Schultern.

"Wir fahren zum Schloss", meinte Janice entschieden. 

Mit einer tiefen Verbeugung zog sich der Mann zurück und gleich darauf ging die Fahrt weiter. 

Janice wandte sich wieder an Jim. "Ich tue dir einen Gefallen, dafür musst du mir helfen. Ich will dich nicht heiraten. Und meine Mutter hätte auch nichts dagegen, einen Grund zu finden, um das Versprechen gegenüber deiner Mutter zu lösen."

Jim seufzte. "Meine Mama wird nie zustimmen. Ich habe ihr gesagt, dass ich mit Spock verlobt bin und da hat sie ihn in einen Kater verwandelt. Wenn sie richtig wütend wird, weil wir ihr sagen, dass du auch nicht heiraten willst, dann verwandelt sie mich vielleicht in einen Frosch und dich in ein Eichhörnchen. Ich traue ihr das zu. Ich weiß wirklich nicht, wie ich dir helfen könnte."

Die Prinzessin zuckte mit den Schultern. "Das ist dein Problem."

Jim überlegte angestrengt. "Wenn du dich in jemanden verlieben würdest, wäre das ein Grund für deine Mama, dich nicht mit mir zu verheiraten?", fragte er schließlich. 

Janice nickte. "Ja, ganz bestimmt. Aber ich habe noch niemanden getroffen, in den ich mich verliebt hätte."

"Aber dabei könnte ich dir doch helfen." Jim strahlte. "Ich kenne eine Menge Leute."

"Gut." Die Prinzessin nickte. "Einverstanden." Sie schüttelten sich die Hände. "Mama sagt, ich kann mir aussuchen, wen ich heiraten will. Geld habe ich selbst genug."

Jim blickte zu Spock, der sich auf dem Poster zusammengerollt hatte. "Das ist doch eine gute Lösung, nicht?", fragte er.

"Ja, Jim." Der Kater schnurrte selig, als Jim ihn kraulte. 

Und plötzlich fing Jim zu lachen an. "So groß ist die Veränderung überhaupt nicht", meinte er. "Du hast gestern morgen im Bett ganz ähnlich geklungen, als ich..."

"JIM!", zischte Spock empört. 

Die Prinzessin hatte höflicherweise den Blick aus dem kleinen Fenster gerichtet, nachdem sie den Vorhang zur Seite geschlagen hatte. "Da, da ist das Schloss", rief sie aufgeregt. "Es ist herrlich."

Kurze Zeit später stoppten sie vor dem Tor. 

 

* * *

 

Janice ließ es sich nicht nehmen, Jim und Spock zu begleiten. Sie befahl ihren vor Angst schlotternden Wachen zu warten und trat gemeinsam mit den beiden in den Schlosshof. 

Niemand war zu sehen. Also beratschlagten sie kurz und gingen dann einfach die lange Treppe zum Haupteingang hoch. 

Jim klopfte und die Tür öffnete sich einen Spalt breit. Er schob sie ganz auf und die drei traten ein. "Hallo?", rief Jim. Er sah sich erstaunt um. Jemand hatte die alten düsteren Möbel entfernt und alles neu und mit viel Geschmack eingerichtet.

"Ich bin in der Küche", antwortete eine weibliche Stimme. 

"Wo ist die Küche?", fragte Janice. 

Jim wies auf einen Korridor. "Da lang." 

Als sie in den Raum traten, wandte sich eine dunkelhäutige Frau zu ihnen um. "Was kann ich für euch Kinder tun?", erkundigte sie freundlich.

"Wirr suchen den Zauberrrrerrrr." Spock war der Erste, der seine Stimme wiedergefunden hatte. Er drängte sich zwischen Jim und Janice durch und trat vor die Frau. 

Die dunkelhäutige Frau lächelte. "Ich bin Nyota. Ich bin der einzige Zauberer hier."

Jim bekam endlich die Kontrolle über seinen heruntergeklappten Kinnladen zurück. "Aber mein Vater wurde von einem männlichen Zauberer um das Schloss und sein Königreich betrogen."

Nyota wirkte betrübt. "Das war mein Bruder Leonard. Aber er ist kein richtiger Zauberer, nur ein Taschenspieler und auch nur mein Stiefbruder. Ich habe ihn tüchtig ausgeschimpft, als ich hierher kam und entdeckte, dass er ein gesamtes Königreich ergaunert hat. Leider war der König bereits tot und ich wusste nicht, wo seine Familie jetzt lebte, sonst hätte ich es euch zurückgegeben."

"Zurückgegeben?", echoten Jim und Janice gleichzeitig. Spock gab ein erstauntes Mauzen von sich.

"Natürlich." Nyota nickte. "Wenn ich ein Schloss will, dann kann ich mir eines zaubern. Darf ich euch zu einer Tasse Tee einladen? Dann könnt' ihr mir in aller Ruhe erzählen, warum ihr hergekommen seid." Sie schnippte mit den Fingern und vor ihr stand ein Tablett mit Tassen und Tellern, einer riesigen Teekanne und einer Kanne mit Milch, sowie ein Kuchen.

Sie sah nach, ob alles da war, schnippte dann erneut und das Tablett war verschwunden. "Es ist im Wohnzimmer angerichtet", meinte sie lächelnd und wies auf die Tür.

 

* * *

 

Kurze Zeit später waren alle um eine festlich gedeckte Tafel versammelt und mit Tee und Kuchen - beziehungsweise Milch - versorgt. 

Nyota sah Janice an, dann Jim. "Jetzt erzählt mal, was ihr von meinem Stiefbruder wolltet. Ich muss euch aber vorher sagen, dass er nicht mehr hier ist. Er ist wieder bei seiner Mutter."

Jim schluckte hastig. "Ich... meine Mama hat meinen Verlobten in eine gestiefelte Katze verwandelt, weil ich sie..." er wies mit dem Kopf auf die neben ihm sitzende Janice "...nicht heiraten wollte. Und ich wollte den Zauberer bitten, das rückgängig zu machen." 

Die Zauberin runzelte die Stirn. "Das ist alles?", fragte sie. "Aber jedes Kind weiß, wie man einen solchen Zauber brechen kann. Du musst ihn nur küssen."

Jim und Spock sahen sich an. "Nur küssen?"

"Natürlich funktioniert das nur, wenn du ihn wirklich liebst." Nyota lachte. "Hat dir deine Mama nie Märchen vorgelesen, als du ein kleines Kind warst?"

Jim überlegte. "Doch vielleicht schon, aber ich bin wohl zu dumm, um mich daran erinnert zu haben." Seine Augen verengten sich etwas. "Und ich muss ihn nur küssen? Wirklich nur küssen?"

"Aber ja doch." Nyota seufzte. "Und du bist sicherlich nicht dumm, nur ein wenig denkfaul. Und jetzt küss' ihn", meinte sie mit einem Seitenblick auf Spock, der nervös auf seinem Stuhl herumrutschte. "Wir sehen auch weg."

Janice kicherte zwar, schloss aber gehorsam die Augen. Nyota blinzelte durch die Wimpern. Sie war schrecklich neugierig und außerdem war es doch soooo romantisch...

Jim beugte sich vor und presste seine Lippen auf Spocks Nase. Es gab einen lauten Knall, der ihn erschrocken zurückfahren ließ und Qualm stieg auf. 

Als er sich verzogen hatte, saß Spock auf dem Stuhl. Zwar trug er noch immer die Stiefel und die Weste, von dem albernen Hut ganz zu schweigen - aber wie er sich rasch überzeugte, war alles andere wieder original. Er seufzte erleichtert auf. "Danke." 

Begeistert sprang Jim auf und umarmte ihn. "Du bist zurück. Du bist wieder da", rief er, den Tränen nahe. 

Nyota und Janice klatschten Beifall.

 

* * *

 

Endlich hatte sich die allgemeine Aufregung gelegt. Sie beratschlagten, was nun zu tun sei. Jims Mutter würde das sicherlich nicht so einfach hinnehmen.

„Ich könnte sie auf den Mond schicken“, schlug Nyota vor. Sie hatte sich zur Feier des Tages ein wenig Rum in ihrem Tee genehmigt und wurde etwas albern. „Oder sie auch in eine Katze verwandeln. Das ist ganz einfach.“ 

Ein Vorschlag, der Jim sehr gut gefiel. Er schmiegte sich eng an Spock, beide Arme um seinen Freund gelegt. 

Doch Spock widersprach energisch. „Nein, Jim. Das ist keine gute Idee. Das wird deine Mutter nur noch mehr gegen mich – uns - aufbringen.“

Janice stimmte ihm sofort zu. Sie rückte noch ein wenig näher zu Nyota und flüsterte ihr dann etwas ins Ohr. Die Zauberin überlegte nicht lange. Sie nickte und schippte mit den Fingern. 

Jims Mama erschien in einem Funkennebel und sah sich verblüfft um. Jim zog Spock enger an sich. 

„Darf ich Sie willkommen heißen?“ Nyota eilte auf sie zu. „Bitte setzen Sie sich doch und trinken Sie eine Tasse Tee mit uns.“ Völlig überrumpelt ließ sich die Königin an den Tisch bugsieren und nahm die Tasse, die Janice ihr reichte.

„Ich habe Ihnen einen Vorschlag zu machen“, fuhr Nyota ungerührt fort. „Ich gebe Ihnen das Schloss und Ihr Königreich zurück. Unter einer Bedingung.“

„Welcher Bedingung?“ Jims Mutter hatte sich einigermaßen von ihrem Schrecken erholt und musterte Jim und Spock mit unverhohlener Verachtung, bevor sie sich Nyota zuwandte. 

„Die beiden werden heiraten.“ 

Das löste einen Tumult aus und eine stundenlange Streiterei, die ich mir an dieser Stelle ersparen möchte – nur so viel: Am Ende gab die Königin nach, denn sie wollte unbedingt wieder in einem Schloss leben und ihre Kleider und ihren Schmuck zurück haben. 

Nachdem sie ihre Zustimmung – wenn auch zähneknirschend – zu einer Hochzeit zwischen Jim und Spock gegeben hatte, schickte Nyota sie zurück und belegte sie mit einem Zauber, der sie für zwei Tage in eine Katze verwandeln würde. 

„Denn so ein bisschen musste sie schon noch leiden, für all das, was sie den beiden Süßen angetan hat“, erklärte sie Janice viel später, als sich Jim und Spock längst in Jims altes Zimmer verzogen hatten, um ihr „Wiedersehen“ gebührend zu feiern. 

Ende gut, alles gut. 

Die Hochzeit wurde prachtvoll gefeiert und selbst Jims Mutter gewöhnte sich im Laufe der Jahre an ihren Schwiegersohn. 

Janice... nun, Janice und Nyota... aber das ist eine andere Geschichte.

 

Und wenn sie nicht gestorben sind, dann leben sie noch heute… ;)

 

Ende


End file.
